The present disclosure relates in general to two-way drilling communication systems. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to drilling communication systems utilizing a Wi-Fi wet connect to transfer information between downhole subsystems.
A bottom hole assembly (BHA) may include a plurality of different subsystems such as Measurement-While-Drilling (MWD), Logging-While-Drilling (LWD), Rotary Steerable System (RSS), and others. Each subsystem is capable of performing different tasks, such as collecting information for tracking, logging, steering, telemetry, or other purposes. These drilling subsystems operate as either an isolated subsystem or they may communicate over a conductive electrical connection allowing transmission of signals from one drilling subsystem to the other. This required electrical connection between subsystems, typically carried by separate tubular collars, may result in a complicated makeup and disassembly of components. For example, some tubular collars require precise diametrical control and alignment in order to provide a suitable mechanical connection. This challenge may be magnified when collar ends are trimmed or re-cut to accommodate for wear or other adjustments.